Switched
by Mikoles XLVI
Summary: <html><head></head>After falling into a black abyss and said abyss messing with their bodies turning them the opposite gender, two siblings must deal with more cocky, crude comments, more sarcastic reply's, and added glares for silence in their already messed up life. They are their only help in turning back to normal, "Sadly.." NO PAIRINGS!</html>


**This my new story!**

**There will absolutely be NO PAIRINGS, just a heads up. I'm not really good at pairing Oc's with a character unless it's character and character. Other then that I do hope you enjoy this story. I had thins on mind and I can't wait to go into the more exciting areas of this story. **

**I do apologize for the short chapter but they shoulder be longer -hopefully- later on in the story. I tend to get carried away when typing also and there will be mistakes since my stories aren't beta'd so watch out for bad grammer and spelling.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Devil May Cry**

**Just Oc's and plot.**

* * *

><p>To say they had no clue what's going on was an understatement.<p>

They had a normal day and were currently walking home after they finished eating at a fast food restaurant. One had long black raven hair and the other had the same color only to the shoulders. They had decided to eat out that day since neither of them wanted to cook and thought that going for a little walk wouldn't hurt them.

Well it did.

As they walked home talking among themselves on just so happened to see something shiny in a very suspicious looking ally way and being the idiot they were decided it was good to investigate this shiny object. The other just simply shrugged their shoulders and followed along thinking nothing could happen to them what-so-ever. The said shiny object was just a piece of metal the one who had shrugged her shoulders just rolled her eyes giving an obvious answer of 'you're an idiot' and let out a sigh. The other went on a rant about how treasure could have been discovered to hating the bright colors that simply blinded the person and that the owner put that color on purpose. As you can see they don't always have their mind on one thing.

As they walked out of the suspicious looking ally way that started back home once more never noticing the dark gap on the floor in front of them. The short one (the one with short hair) fell in first and the taller one was quick to grab her hand only to be dragged down with her. Both did the only thing they could think of, scream. And they did it at the top of their lungs. Too distracted in falling in the dark abyss they never noticed the odd change in their tone or the tingle in their body.

It was when they landed in very cold water that they accidentally gasped and swallowed water making them cough under water. It didn't take long for them to pass out never noticing the hands that were grabbing onto them and pulling them out. They hoped that when they woke up, they'd be passed out on the floor or in the bed with one of those odd dreams of them actually sharing one. It happened before and they really hoped it was one of those dreams.

Once they woke up, they immediately noticed the torture devices that looked to be from medieval times and how they were doing a pretty damn good job at scaring the crap out of them. The second thing they noticed was that they were chained to a wall just a few feet from one another somewhere off in a dark corner. They were in sitting positions their back against the wall. The shorter one then talked about how they could be forgotten if they stayed quiet and huddle more into the darkness since they could blend in with the dark clothing they were wearing. The other simply put in a sarcastic comment about the people who tied them up here were also brainless idiots that 'forgot' where they had put them and shrug it off and left them there to die of starvation. The other simply kicked the taller on in the thigh. This started a fight between to two siblings and it wasn't till the shorter one kicked the taller one in between the legs that said person cried out in agony.

This was the last thing they noticed. After the scream of pure agony the taller one kicked back right in the same area for payback and received the same scream the other gave. They had both went into fetal position in hopes to lessen the pain coursing through their veins starting from between their legs. The taller noticed the odd reaction and looked down only to blink. She was flat chested. There was nothing wrong with being flat chested, it's just she remembered having breast. It didn't take long for her to hyperventilate about the situation, how was she going to use the restroom?

While she was beginning to freak out the other tried to shake off the pain that was slowly going away. She was quick to piece together the pain and that fact that she also was flat chested once she looked down. She also noticed the change in clothing; she was wearing black pants that were made of a very comfortable material and a shirt that was slightly to snug for her taste. She then used her foot to feel in between her legs. She did it with some difficult seeing as she wasn't to most flexible person out there.

Then she felt it and had completely frozen on spot. It didn't take long for the rational side of her brain, who decided to finally come in and actually question their surroundings, and function for the first time in waking up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

They didn't remember getting their gender changed.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R and tell me how you like the first chapter!<strong>

**Until next time!**


End file.
